


Doce Infância

by belanobre



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belanobre/pseuds/belanobre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E se Yuuki não tivesse perdido a memória? YuukixZero- Amizade/Romance, depende do ponto de vista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doce Infância

**Author's Note:**

> **Doce Infancia- One-shot**

  
**Doce Infancia- One-shot**   


-Sninf..Sninf..Onii-sama!

-Calma, calma, Yuuki!Nos estamos chegando...

-Papai...e mamae..porque?

-Esta tudo bem...Voce vai comecar uma nova vida la..Vai ser mais feliz..

Estava nevando. Duas criancas andavam na escuridáo. Uma de 10, segurando a máo de uma de 5. Esta, estava chrando, suas máos meladas de sangue..Estava dificil andar..ventava muito, e os pés afundavam na neve, formando profundas pegadas atras deles. Por mais dificil que aparentava ser o momento, eles continuavam em frente..

Ate chegar. Em uma casa, grande. Tinha alguem esperando na frente dela. Um Homem, de cabelos compridos e loiros. Um ex-cacador.

-Kaname-kun. Nao diga que aconteceu...o que eu acho que aconteceu...

-Mas aconteceu, infelizmente...Meus pais morreram, mas pelo menos _ele_ náo sobreviveu...Temos dias de paz agora..

O homem suspirou. Agora teria que comprir a sua promessa

-Entendo...Juuri-san..Eh uma pena...Mas eu vou proteger...as suas criancas...

-Entáo eu ja vou indo..

-Voltar...Para aquele lugar? Mas aquilo eh um ninho de monstros que so querem tirar proveito de voce..Náo quer morar aqui...comigo, e com sua irmá?

-Agora que eles morreram, eu sou o representante da familia Kuran..Náo posso fugir, tenho que continuar na sociedade noturna...E Yuuki tem sorte...ninguem sabe da existencia dela, ela pode ser feliz, e viver como uma humana...

-Onii-sama?Voce...náo vai embora, vai?

-Náo se preocupe, te visitarei. Disse sorrindo e alisando a cabeca de sua irma.

Um ano se passou depois desse dia..Yuuki ja tinha 6 anos e vivia muito feliz com o seu novo pai. Seu irmáo a visitava de vez em quando, mas ela nao entendia porque ele sempre tinha que sair tao rapido.

Cross Kaien, como era chamado seu pai adotivo, ficava perplexo em como podia existir uma sangue-puro tao inocente e alegre...Logo ele, que tinha tanto preconceito contra os vampiros, o melhor cacador de todos os tempos...Se envergonhava de seus tempos de `gloria`...Era uma ironia...agora cuidava de uma criatura mais vampirica que os outros vampiros...Mas mesmo assim...parecia ser táo humana...

Estavam jantando. Um jantar simples, so pai e filha. Tinha um grande orgulho de poder cozinhar para ela. De poder cuidar da filha de Juuri-san..De repente algo interrompeu seus pensamentos.

-Ai! Papai! Acho que me cortei...

-Deixe-me ver, filhinha...

Entáo se aproxima da boca um pouco sangrando por causa de uma pequena á repente ele sai pulando e levantando os bracos, o que fez a garota se assustar.

-Kyahhhhh! Que lindooooooo!Yuuki-chan já tem dentinhoooos! Vou ligar para o Kaname-kun!

Depois do garoto chegar...

-Eu náo acredito que voce me chamou por causa disso!¬¬

-O que esta havendo, onii-sama?

-Nada! Soh seu pai que nunca viu presas antes...

-Presas?

-Pois eh...Yuuki-chan, minha filhinha, voce tem que tomar cuidado para nao mostar isso a ninguem!

-Porque?

-Porque voce eh uma vampira, e as pessoas nao sabem que vampiros existem...

-O que sao vampiros? E porque as pessoas náo sabem?

-Minha irma eh muito inocente mesmo. Yuuki, vampiros sáo aqueles que tem dentes afiados, como eu e voce, e humanos sao aqueles que nao tem dentes afiados. Eh simples. As pessoas nao sabem que nos existimos porque alguns vampiros gostam de de usar suas presas para machcar os humanos.

-Mas nos nunca fariamos isso!

-Por isso que nos estamos entre os vampiros bonsinhos! Dizia ele, sorrindo.

kaien estava aprendendo muito com aquilo...so podiam ser mesmo os filhos de Juuri Kuran...Nunca imaginaria um dialogo daqueles entre os decendentes da familia sangue-puro mais poderosa...Esatava mais do que agradecido por essa imensa oportunidade de criar essa garota...

Mais um ano se passou e Yuuki, com 7 anos, iria para o seu primeiro dia na escola...Ja estava de mochilinha pronta, do lado de seu onii-sama, saindo de casa, quando..

-Yuuki!Náo se esqueca do seu bone! Senao o que esse sol pode fazer com a sua pele delicada?Náo se esqueca de que nao pode mostrar suas presas, nem dizer a ninguem que vc eh vampira, ok?Faca amizades, nao deixe de prestar atencao na professora, nao durma nas aulas, brinque no intervalo, sorria para todo mundo, assim as pessoas gostarao mais de voce, mas sem aparecer as presaas!

-Calma! assim, ela nao sai nem de casa!-.-`

-kaname-kun!voce nao entende a seriedade da situacaaaooo!

Dizia num maior exagero com lagrimas nos olhos...

-Vai dar tudo certo, papai!^^

-Yuukiiii! Que lindaaa!

Depois da aula...

-Como foi?Foi atacada?Atropelada?alguem xingou voce? Eu vou matar quem fez isso!

-Caallma!^^ Foi bem legal, ganhei uma nova amiga, ela se chama Yori-chan!^^

Depois dessa vez, Yuuki ia sempre a escola, todos os dias, no come;o ia acompanhada de seu irmao, mas passou a cada vez ir mais sosinha...Ja estava vivendo anos com seu pai, as vezes Yori-chan e outras amigas a visitavam, sem contar, eh claro com as perfeitas visitas de seu onii-sama. Yuuki, apesar de ser uma vampira, nao tinha a vida de uma. Dormia de noita, acordava de dia. Era muito alegre, tinha varias amigas, suas presas eram muito pequenas ainda, e ainda nao tinha tido a sua primeira sede por sangue...Sua vida era muito simples, nao sabia de quase nada ao seu redor, nao tinha ideia do valor de seu sangue, nao tinha ideia do mundo dos vampiros, nem dos cacadores, so do mundo humano...ate que...

-Yuuki! Quero que voce conheca alguem...

Yuuki saiu descendo as escadas, e se deparou com a porta de entrada. No lado de fora, tinha um garoto, todo ensanguentado, com uma cara terrivel, de odio, misturado com vinganca. e medo...

-Yuuki, este eh Zero Kiryu. Sua familia sofreu um acidente. Ele vai morar com agente, apartir de hoje.

* * *

Yuuki já tinha 11 anos. Morava naquela casa há tempo, e sempre viveu como humana, com lembranças e momentos alegres e felizes. Até que chegou aquele dia. Aquele menino com experiências de vida totalmente diferentes das suas.

-Tu-tudo bom? Meu nome é Yuuki, e o seu?

O menino não repondera nada. Ela chegou perto dele, e o levou em direção ao banheiro.

-Yuuki, este garoto passou por experiências terríveis. Trate-o bem, limpe e cuide de seus o diretor, enquanto ela levava-o para limpar todo aquele sangue.

Chegando lá, Yuuki tira o que estava combrindo-o, e se assusta com tanto sangue..Mas ao mesmo tempo sente que aquele cheiro não era tão ruim...Era até bom...Chega mais perto para cheirar o pescoço, era de lá de onde vinha o cheiro...mas ai viu a cara de confuso do garoto, e percebera que estava fazendo besteira. Se afastou um pouco.

-me desculpa! Eu não sei o que está dando em mim...Tou meia estranha hoje! Hehehe. Dizia disfarsando com um sorriso. Para contornar a situação, foi logo pegando uma toalha e molhando-a na pia. - Bom, vamos limpar não é? - E começou a limpar aquele sangue todo...O mais estranho era que não tinha um grande ferimento lá...só dois pontinhos, no pescoço...Como por aquilo saira aquela grande quantidade de sangue?

Zero, que vinhera de uma das mais poderosas familias de caçadores, não podia deixar de notar uma coisa...Aquela garota, tinha um cheiro diferente...E ainda por notar a sua aporximação por seu sangue, não tinha duvidas...era uma vampíra...Mas o cheiro era bastante fraco...Quase imperceptível...Poderia ser uma ex-humana... _assim como eu..._ Não se importava mais em ficar na presença de uma vampiro..na verdade não se importava mais com nada...queria morrer...Então deixou-a limpa-lo, e não perguntou nada a ela...

Depois daquele dia, Zero não saia do seu quarto. Yuuki já estava ficando preocupada.O diretor a avisou que ele fora atacado por um vampiro malvado. Pensava se isso não iria fazer ele não gostar dela, já que era uma vampira. Mas como ele poderia advinhar? Sempre escondeu, desde pequena as suas presas..Estava tranquila, ele nunca iria saber...e se soubesse...Bom, era só explicar que ela era uma vampira bondosa, não era? Mas estava preocupada com ele, então abre a porta do quarto. Ao abrir, se depara com o garoto arranhando o seu pescoço, chegando até sangrar.

\- O que você está fazendo...Zero..Kun?

-Estou com nojo...A sensação daquela mulher...ainda está aqui...  
E começa a arranhar ainda mais, saindo mais sangue.

-Pára com isso...Isso deve doer...- Corre em direção à ele, e tira rapidamente a sua mão do seu pescoço, jah saia lagrimas da garota- Zero..! - Estava sentada ao lado dele, segurando a sua mão para não machucar mais. Coloca então a própria mão no pescoço do garoto.- "Aquela mulher" é o tal vampiro que fez coisas terriveis para sua familia, né, Zero-kun? Eu também perdi meus pais...não me lembro como, mas podemos superar isso juntos!Já passou, viu? já está tudo bem agora..Eu vou sempre estar aqui...está tudo bem agora...

Zero não podia deixar de notar...Ela tinha um cheiro sim...fraco, mas tinha..

-Por um acaso, voce é uma...vampira?

Yuuki não acreditava naquilo...Como assim? Como ele sabia?Será que ele a odiaria agora?Zero entendera o gesto dela, e percebeu a realidade da garota...e se não queria demosntar que era uma vampira é porque provavelmente era que nem ele, uma ex-humana...

-Você já foi mordida por um?

-O que tem a ver? O que tem a ver voce ser mordido e voce ser um?Eu acho que eu nasci assim...-Disse, por fim.- Não lembro dos meus pais, mas meu irmão é vampiro também...Meus pais morreram e fui criada aqui...Mas não se preocupe, nós somos vampiros bonsinhos!^^

Não acreditava que estava ouvindo aquilo...Aquela menina tinha 5 anos? Vampiros bonzinhos...isso não existe... Odiava os vampiros mais do que qualquer coisa..Eram seres arrogantes e assassinos.Não acreditou quando ela disse que nunca fora mordida...Se não era ex-humana, com certeza era vampira comum, em que o sangue vampiro dela esteja bem diluido. Zero normalmente se afastaria dela, mas não se afastou...apesar de ser uma vampira, a mão dela estava tão quentinha...dava uma sensação de segurança à ele.E afinal, daqui a pouco se tornaria uma criatura parecida com ela...

Foi nessa época que fomos nós três morar no campus do colégio Cross...Esatavam jantando, quando...

-Kiryu-Kun, vamos receber uma visita agora. Disse o diretor

-Tão tarde da noite?

A campainha soou. Yuuki foi correndo atender.

-Kiryu-kun...é interesante que o conheça pessoalmente. Creio que você sera capaz de reconhecer a diferença...

A pessoa ainda não tinha entrado. Só via sua mão, alisando a cabeça da garota, que estava toda feliz em poder vê-lo..

-Vem aqui...Dizia ela, puxando-o...

Quando ele entrou, Zero se assustou na hora com a sua sensação. Tinha um ar muito pesado para Zero. Ficaram se encarando por um tempinho. Sem pensar muito, pegou a faca que estava ao seu lado, e foi em direção à ele.

-Não. Zero! - Gritou Yuuki, mas era tarde. Jah cravara a faca no braço do jóvem.

-Sangue-puro!

-Ferir-me com a faca sem ao menos se apresentar...nada gentil da sua parte...

-Cala a boca, sangue-puro! Você tem o mesmo cheiro daquela mulher!

-Onii-sama! Você está sangrando!

Congelou. Do que a garota o tinha chamado? Quer dizer que ela era _irmã_ do sangue-puro?Impossivel...Isso significaria que ela tambem era uma...sangue puro? Não tinha como...O seu cheiro era tão fraco...A sua maneira de falar, de se comportar, não eram nem de perto de uma sangue-puro...Por que? Não queria mais saber...Foi embora do ambiente...

Zero estava em seu quarto, sentado na sua cama, apoiado na parede. Estava escuro, ele não tinha nem aberto as janelas.  
Yuuki entra e fica olhando para ele da porta.

-Zero-kun...Onii-sama já foi embora...

Ao perceber que este não respondera, se aproxima, iria tocar nele..

-Tudo bem...? Zero-kun...

Antes que chegasse perto o suficiente, este rapidamente afasta as mãos da garota

-NÃO TOQUE EM MIM! Sua... _sangue-puro_! Falou a ultima palavra com muito desprezo

Yuuki se assustou..Deu uns passos para trás..

-O que é sangue-puro?

Como aquela garota não sabia?Estava ela brincando com ele naquele momento? Mas ela parecia tão sincera...Talvez não soubesse...Ela fora criada com os humanos...Não devia saber...Por isso tinha um cheiro fraco...Mas ela ainda era uma sangue-puro..Então não teria perdão...Então responde com rancor:

-São criaturas arrogantes, são monstros que brincam com a vida humana...

-Mas eu não sou uma sangue puro, eu sou uma vampira

-Da no mesmo..-Zero já não aguentava mais conversar com ela...parecia ser muito burra...

Yuuki ficou triste..Então ele realmente a odiava..Por ser uma vampira...e sangue puro...Mesmo que nem sequer soubesse o que era ser uma sangue puro de fato, já sentia que era algo terrivel...

-Desculpa, Zero-kun..-E sai do quarto dele, com os olhos inchados de lágrimas...

Zero ficou surpreso com a ultima frase..Sentiu uma ponta de arrependimento..Nunca imaginaria um sangue-puro agindo dessa maneira...Ele ainda acabara de falar coisas terriveis sobre os sangue-puros, e ela é que pedira desculpas...Talvez nem todos os sangues puros fossem arrogantes...Não entendia como agia assim..era impossivel...mas se dissera que era irmã do outro sangue puro...Era um prodigio caçador...como não percebera...? Ela parecia tão...humana...

Certa noite, Zero estava tentando dormir, mas não conseguia, tinha que controlar uma coisa que estava crescendo dentro de si...Uma sede que ele sabia que poderia vir a qualquer momento, mas tinha que controlar...Não podia deixar que essa coisa vencesse...Tinha...que...controlar...

 _Uma mão...Presas..sangue...destruição...não conseguia sair...uma sensação...terrivel...no pescoço...seus pais...no chão...mortos..sangue...sangue...sangue...sangue...aquilo estava perfurando-o...não aguentava..mais...um garoto...olhando para ele...sorrindo..._

-Ichiru...Ah! - De repente se acorda do seu pesadelo, estava ouvindo passos no lado de fora do quarto...passos apressados...para um lado e para o outro..tap..tap..tap aquilo era irritante...sentia a presença _dela_ do outro lado..-Ei, voce! Até quando pretende ficar ai?Volte para o seu quarto e vá dormir!

De repente a porta se abre e aparece uma cabeça timida

-..Desculpa...Zero-kun...soou que voce não tava dormindo bem..então fiquei preocupada...posso entrar?

-Se voce quiser entrar, entre! Essa é sua casa não é? Não é a minha!

Não ligava para mais nada...naquele momento...a unica coisa...Ele só podia...A unica coisa que importava era deseperadamente tentar, com tudo que tinha, não deixar aquela coisa dentro de si não tirar a sua sanidade...

Então se vira e se enrola mais com o cobertor..Então sente uma mão quente em cima de sua cabeça...Uma mão tão generosa...Seus olhos vão em direção á mão...E veem...a garota...

-Eu ficarei assim, ate que voce durma, zero-kun!

Zero em condições normais afastaria a mão de Yuuki...Mas não podia..Estava muito aconchegante...dava uma sensação de segurança, então olha para ela com um olhar assustado..

-Esta tudo bem...- E alisa mais os seus cabelos

 _O calor das mãos dela..._

-Ei, voce não tem que usar "kun" quando me chamar...- Dizia fechando os olhos...

No outro dia, Zero foi trocar os curativos que estavam cobrindo o seu pescoço, se irrita ao ver no espelho que os ferimentos já estavam preticamente curados..

 _Eu sempre me curava mais rapido que as outras pessoas...mas isso...essa velocidade..._

Com muita raiva, taca a sua mão no espelho, quebrando-o e sangrando-a.

-Z- Zero? - Yuuki tinha chegara preocupada pelo barulho, e viu Zero se machucando ainda mais no espelho, pressionando a mão contra ele, fazendo sangrar ainda mais...Então chega mais perto do garoto, tentanto tirar sua mão do espelho..-Zero..Pare! Voce esta se machucando ainda mais! Vamos, nós temos que...

-NÃO TOQUE EM MIM!- Disse ele, afastando a mão da garota bruscamente, fazendo com que a mão de Yuuki começasse a sangrar- é tudo culpa de voces, sangue-pu ...- Então pára. Olha para aquela mão sangando. Aquilo...o atraia...

-Zero...

-Por favor, chame o diretor para mim...- Disse virando a cara

 _Quando eu vi seu sangue saindo...o que eu pensei..?O sangue tinha um cheiro diferente...Eu pensei..Era um cheiro bom..._

Foi então que Zero percebera que não era mais humano...Porque então estaria culpando a garota por também não ser...?Ela não tinha culpa de nada...O diretor estava olhando para ele na porta...

-Eu tenho que ser forte...Diretor..não posso perder contra mim mesmo...

Mais tarde, ele finalmente saiu do quarto e foi ver Yuuki..Ela estava dormindo..Estávam no meio do dia e ela estava dormindo, sentada numa cadeira, enocostando a cabeça numa mesa..Ele se aproxima..Então ela acorda..

-Hn..Ah..eu cochilei um pouco...- Disse esfregando os olhos..

 _É pq vc não dorme o bastante...Porque toda noite vc vem cuidar de mim no lugar..._

-Me desculpa...Pela sua mão...Me desculpa por falar coisas terriveis com voce...Me desculpa por ter te tratado ..tão mal...

-O que..? Não ! Não foi nada!^^

-Desculpa...

Os dois ficaram se olhando..

-Tenho que explicar algo a voce...-Disse Zero, por fim.

O dois estavam sentados no sofá da sala. Depois de ter explicado tudo..

-Não...acredito..Zero...- Yuuki estava muito surpresa...Não sabia que humanos poderiam se transformar em vampiros...Deveria ser algo assustador...- Voce sofreu isso sem nem ter me contado?

\- Desculpa...Estava culpando voce pelo que aconteceu só porque voce era uma sangue puro...

Yuuki então pula em direção ao garoto e dá um imenso abraço, derubando-o. Estavam os dois no chão, abraçados.

-Desculpa, Zero! Coisas terriveis aconteceram à voce por causa de um vampiro da minha especie...Mas não se preocupe, estarei com voce! Fico feliz de poder contar comigo para guardar o seu segredo...Eu enfrentaeri com voce o que vier, enquanto se transforma...- Então os dois se levantam, e ficam de joelhos olhando um para o outro.- Afinal, também sou vampira não é?^^ Saberei o que estiver passando!^^

O diretor, que estava observando tudo, fica super feliz...É interessante saber que um filho de caçador e uma sangue-puro estavam se dando tão bem...Isso era a prova que poderia sim, haver a paz entre as raças...Aquela cena lhe deu esperanças de continuar com os seus sonhos... Com seu objetivo...De criar um ambiente de paz...O Colégio Cross.

Era dia dos namorados, e como sempre, havia um grande alvoroço em cima dos garotos da Night Class. Todas as garotas queriam entregar o seu chocolate...Zero tinha 16 anos, e Yuuki tinha 15.

Uma garota estava subindo o muro para entrar no dormitório da Night Class

-Ei, voce! Não me faça ter o trabalho de ir te tirar dai! - Dizia Kiryu, que neste momento estava sozinho tentando controlar as garotas. - Ah!Cade a atrasada da Yuuki? - Os dois eram os guardiões do colégio. Eram encarregados de guardar o segredo da Night Class para que os alunos da Day Class não descobrissem...A verdade era que os alunos da noite eram todos...vampiros...

Zero nunca concordara de ter a Night Class...Se lembra do dia em que aquilo fora decidido...

 _Zero Flashback_

Aconteceu um pouco depois do primeiro _momento_ de Yuuki. Ela tinha se acordado no meio da noite, e fora falar com o diretor..

-O que foi, minha filinha?

-Não sei porque...Estou sentindo sede...

-Então tome agua!^^

-Não esse tipo de sede...eu tentei tomar agua, mas não passou...Não entendo, papai!

Zero, que estava obeservando tudo, chega perto de yuuki.

\- Essa é uma sede de vampiros. So eles possuem este tipo de sede..é uma sede por sangue...

-Sangue? Mas eu não quero sangue!Não quero machucar alguem para conseguir!

\- Não se preocupe, Yuuki, extistem outros meios de se passar a sede..., Zero-kun, pegue as pastilhas em cima da mesa!

Então Zero chega com um copo de agua, e dentro dele estava dissolvendo algo vermelho...Yuuki pega o copo e toma dele...

-E então, Yuuki? - Perguntou Zero

-Passou!^^

Então entra Kaname.

-Kaname-kun! Só estava esperando voce para explicar aos dois o que vai acontecer com o colégio!

-O que vai acontecer? -Pergunta Yuuki.

-Bom, nós vamos criar uma turma da noite, onde só estudarão os vampiros.

\- E o que voce quer fazer trazendo um monte de lobos para o rabanho de cordeiros? -Pergunta zero.

-Eu estarei ali controlando o impulso dos demais.- Disse Kaname

-Sera uma oportunidade imensa de ter uma paz entre os humanos e os vampiros!- Dizia o diretor andando para um lado e pro outro, com os olhos brilhando, e levantando os braços.

-Papai! Eu não quero ir para esse turma!- Disse Yuuki

-Tem razão, não é bom para ela estudar com os outros vampiros, alias, ela conviveu a vida toda com humanos...-Disse Kaname

\- Obrigada onii-sama!^^

Zero queria discutir mais, mas não tinha argumentos contra, alias, ele mesmo era um vampiro...

 _Fim do flashback_

Então chegava Yuuki, correndo, seus cabelos compridos balançado ao vento, era muito bonita, tipica de uma sangue-puro, mas seu comportameneto era bem humano...

-Piiii!Piiiiii!Piiiiii!- Era ela e seu apito - Se afastem!Piiiiii

Como alvoroço acabou por cair em cima de Kaname

-Onii-sama!

-Sempre se esforçando tanto, Yuuki!

-Yuuki-sama! Não se preocupe tanto com essas garotas ta?^^ - Dizia Aidou, sorrindo , dando beijos ao ar para as garotas alvoroçadas, e correndo para pegar o maximo de chocolates

-C-claro , Aidou sempai!-.-" Como se voce não fosse o maior motivo de preocupação...

-Esta data teria que ser cancelada..¬¬ - Disse Zero, que estava ao seu lado, olhando feio para as garotas

\- Do que voces esta reclamando? Voce nem ta trabalhando!

E começa a dar varios murros nele

-Ai! Pelo menos comigo funciona! - Olhando feio para as meninas.

-Cala a boca!Espere! Onii-sama!- E sai correndo em direção ao irmão, quando volta em direção a Zero, sorridente..

-O que voce deu, desta vez?-.-"

-Um vale!^^

\- Hahaha! Não acredtito!

-Sério! Pensei que voce iria reclamar por sempre receber a mesma coisa, então resolvi dar ao onii-sama!

-E o que voce fez para mim?

Yuuki então sorri. Se aproxima de Zero. Fica de ponta de pé até alcançar a sua bochecha. E dá um beijo nela. Sorri de novo

-Isso!

E sai em outra direção

Zero fica vermelho, e coloca sua mão em cima do lugar onde Yuuki beijara...

 **  
_  
Fim   
_   
**


End file.
